


Various artwork

by Nuredhel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Photoshop, Sketches, artwork, multiple characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuredhel/pseuds/Nuredhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of Tolkien inspired artwork of various kinds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I will find you

**Author's Note:**

> I have a deviant art account where these images also are available. I do sketch and then i use potoshop to add color and background.

Fingon looking for Maedhros among the Mountains near Angband.


	2. Seven we were...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maglor sitting on a Beach somewhere, mourning his lost Brothers, the image was meant to be just a quick sketch to sort of Catch an idea but it grew on me. Very sad indeed.


	3. Yavanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vairë of the forest and the trees, With her beloved Laurelin and Telperion in the back.


	4. Siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An image of a siege, probably during the first age, maybe the siege of Angband. Noldorin Warrior, just wanted to Draw weapons, and armor.


	5. How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fingon is trying to retrain Maedhros, being right handed and having to learn how to fence With Your left hand isnt all that easy, but when Your right hand just isnt there, what Choice do you have?


	6. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A break up perhaps? just a scene With two elves obviously in some distress, one can read a lot out of this one image and spin many a tale to og With it.


	7. Eye candy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This image is a bit mature, some nudity. I was training on drawing anatomy, Guess this is Glorfindel and the other elf could be Erestor maybe?


	8. Eol and Aredhel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An image of the infamous Eol and Aredhel, his reluctant? wife. Wanted to show her being not too happy about the attention he is giving her.


	9. The king of the woodland realms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil, oh who can ever get enough of that elf...sighs. Well, a puny attempt at drawing him in all his...splendor.


	10. The fall of Numenor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauron, gloating as usual, enjoying the Mayhem he has created.


	11. The dark one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancalagon the Black, the mightiest of dragons. I bet he was pretty badass, saw an image on deviant art where the dragons of middle Earth were compared With each other. Ancalagon could have used Smaug as a toothpick!


	12. Melkor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melkor himself, in his own dark person. The dark Vala, responsible for all the bad Things that happen in middle Earth and Valinor alike.


	13. The secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miriel has got a small Secret, Guess what?


	14. Finwë

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My sort of portrait of Finwë, proud and noble and wise and in some ways a tragic character.


	15. Fëanor threatens his half brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The infamous scene from the Silmarillion where Finwë's son draws his sword on his half Brother.


	16. I see fire....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dragons eye.... maybe Smaug or maybe not. Was just playing around a bit


	17. Maedhros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portrait/character study of Maedhros, just a sketch but i was rather pleased With the result. Think i caught the essence of him in a way, sad image though.


	18. Realization...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maedhros has been rescued and is starting to realize what he has lost...


	19. Silvery one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an image of a silver haired elven Warrior, could be just about anyone, was just having some fun drawing.


	20. Thranduil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, yet another Thranduil image, and i bet there will be more to come too.


	21. The twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess this could be both Elrond and Elros and Elrond's sons Elladan and Elrohir. Both very Young and innocent, not yet hardened by the world.


	22. Nerdanel the wise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A portrait/study of Nerdanel, Pencil sketch. I wanted her to look both wise and strong, gentle but With some backbone to her.


	23. Indis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A portrait/study of Indis, a bit proud and haughty and very aware of her Power and yet With a hidden vulnerability.


	24. The cousins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fingon and Maedhros, who cannot just adore those two?


	25. Beware..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bringer of gifts are not always who or what he appears to be...


	26. Lovers (explicit) Be warned!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter contains Three images that are not safe for work, all are of Fingon and Maedhros, which does mean that yes, this is slash. Don't like don't look.


	27. Finrod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An image of Finrod Felagund, i was just spending some time With my pens and my computer and this was the result.


	28. Maedhros before his capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An image of Maedhros the way i like to imagine him before he gets captured and tortured by Morgoth.

  
It is just a pencilsketch and it is also published on my deviantart account and on tumblr.


	29. Fingon and Maedhros, pencil sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pencil and pen sketch of Fingon and Maedhros, just a little something i did one evening when i was too tired to Write anything.

  
I just wanted to Draw these two together, well, Maedhros looks kind of Wild-eyed in this image...


	30. Once fair...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauron when he still was known as Mairon and still was beautiful.

  
Photoshop and pencil as always.


	31. Maglor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maglor the way i imagine him in my story "if Vengeance had a voice" Powerful and mystic and quite a lone wolf.

Photoshop and pens and smearers. A dark image and a dark tale.


	32. Annatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauron in his hair disguise as Annatar, the lord of gifts. He is pretty and seemingly benign but on the inside he is still Morgoth's loyal servant.

I kept the theme of Sauron, flames and stuff within his robes, it is discrete but he is still himself, although in sheeps clothing so to speak.


	33. Fingolfin and Fëanor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a situation With some tension in it, Fingolfin doesnt trust his half Brother but he wishes that he could. Fëanor on the other hand couldnt have cared less...

drawn and scanned and colored With Photoshop.


	34. Mairon and Melkor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, a wee bit smut. Originally drawn for Tumblr and yes, i suck at proportions. So now i am making myself some paper Dolls With movable joints that will enable me to see the proper proportions when drawing more than one character at a time.   
> This image is explicit, just so you are warned, you can actually see a Cock so not Office safe at all!

  
Yep, too large heads, and so on and so forth but at least i managed to Express their feelings in a not too bad manner. But With the Dolls i am making i hope i will learn to Draw a little better.


	35. Fanart for "The dark prince" by Spiced wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have started Reading Spiced Wine's magnificent stories and I am thorougly hooked, i just had to make something since I got very inspired so here is the main character Vanimore. He is a half elf/maia, son of Sauron and a very interesting character. The image isnt too bad, i am not all that pleased With it for it does not do him justice i think but it was the best i could do here and now.   
> And the small poem has been stuck in my head too for a while so....here goes....

Within the deepest darkness  
A force of nature, born of despair  
A heart which burns like fire, harder than steel  
A flickering flame, yearning for freedom  
Forged by the fire of anger and hatred  
Destined to serve the dark

Wandering upon a razors edge, the thin line   
Between darkness and light  
Between hope and damnation  
A will unbending and unyielding  
Hardened like a blade from a masters hands  
No power can break it, make it bend

Slave to evil, bound to its will  
Yet not broken not crushed  
As adamant as the mountains  
Wild as a raging storm  
A tool which bows to a master no more  
Darkness has its own light…


	36. Luthien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An image of Luthien from the Silmarillion

  
Pencil sketch and pen, just something i did while i was too tired to do anything really constructive but it ended up as a rather good drawing still...


	37. Hunter and horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An image of Orome and his horse Nahar.

I made this image in grey shades, just to try it out,and it wasnt too bad really.


	38. Carcharoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The werewolf of Morgoth and Sauron, With a silmaril in its guts. Eating those Things are a serious mistake, it does horrible Things to one's digestion.

Just a sketch i drew after work one evening, when i was too dark tired from shuffling manure and ensilage to Write. I added some effect With Photoshop afterwards.


End file.
